Varios Shots de D Gray Man
by LavixLenalee16
Summary: serán varios shots de esta serie por supuesto de la pareja de LavixLenalee
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola a todos, bueno a mi me surgió una pequeña inspiración de un shot, depues de mi fic, no se si gusten leerlo y si quieren leerlo pues seria un alago para mi, la trama será la misma, así que para ya no perder el tiempo emecemos.

Un Día de vacaciones.

nunca pense que nos tomariamos un descanso, venir aqui-_lavi sonreia-_ lo se mi hermano fue muy amable al traernos a todos aqui-_terminó lenalee-_ vamos! no hay tiempo que perder-_gritó allen dando un salto al agua-_ allen, no deverias ir tan rápido, en un momento te acompaño-_tambien habló lavi-_ tch que escandalo-_kanda solo dejo su mugen en el suelo y se recosto bajo una sombrilla-_ _bueno será mejor que me valla a cambiar tambien quiero entrar al agua-_ _habló lenalee-_ si, yo te acompaño lenalee-_miranda fue detras de ella-_ bueno nosotros haremos los mismo, vamos kuro-chan-_ corrio lavi-_ si, enseguida voy-_krory fue tras lavi-_.

Bueno yo comenzaré a preparar algo de comer-_komui se puso un mandil-_.

oh bien ya me siento mucho mejor-_salio lavi con traje de baño color rojo-_ yo tambien aunque nunca he estado en la playa, crees que deveria entrar lavi-_preguntó krory, su traje era color negro-_si no tiene nada de malo kuro-chan, al menos nosotros nos esperamos antes de que salieramos allen ya venia así vallamos -_lavi camino hacia la orilla del mar-_ esto.. lavi -_habló lenalee-_ si dime que pasa-_respondió con una sonrisa lavi-_ crees que me veo bien-_la chica se sonroja, tu traje de baño consistia en un bikini de dos piezas color morado-_si, te vez muy bien-_el chico se sonroja-_ lavi, por que siempre traes ese parche y la banda quitatelos -_se acera al chico-_ no así estoy bien no hay ningun problema-_lavi acomodaba su parche-_ krory y crees que yo me veo bien-_habló miranda con un bañador de 2 piezas color rojo-_ si miranda tan bonita como siempre-_krory con sus mejillas rojas-_ no, para nada es solo que dios-_la exorcista entraba en panico como usualmente pasaba-_oigan no me dejen aqui solo el agua esta genial_-gritaba allen desde el mar-_ si yo te acompaño-_alzó la mano lavi-_ pero lavi,-_lenalee lo detuvo de brazo pegandose a el-_ lenalee...-_el chico se ponia rojo-_ vamos los dos-_lenalee sonrio-_ yo tambien voy -tambien corrio krory- esperen, -_miranda fue tras ellos-_.

Fue 1 larga hora de entretenimiento de los 5 exorcistas en el agua, en ecepción de kanda que prefirió quedarse bajo una sombrilla.

allen quiero ver quien llega mas lejos lo intentas -_lavi, provoco a allen-_ claro lavi se que puedo llegar mucho mas lejor que tu -_allen se defiende-_ se que algo va a salir mal, otra vez-_krory suspiraba-_lavi, allen tengan cuidado no creo que sea buena idea-_lenalee les advertía-_ lenalee, no te alejes mucho-_le decía miranda-_jaja gané allen llegue mas lejos -_lavi se sentia superior-_ lavi no creo que devas estar tan lejos de la orilla nos podemos perder -_allen entro en razón-_yo iré -_lenalee se acerco a donde estaba lavi-_ vamos lavi no nos devemos alejar tanto-_lenalee lo halaba del brazo-_ oh dios-_lavi se quedo con boca abierta-_ lavi, me escuchas ponme atención-_lenalee se molestaba-_ voltea-_dijo lavi, ambos voltearon- *y era una ola enorme como de unos 2 metros, la ola arraso con todos lo exorcistas*_ .

que ola tan grande todos estan bien-_allen preguntó-_ si eso creo-_respondió krory muy mareado y aturdido-_si, estoy bien -_respondio miranda-_ lavi, lenalee, ustedes estan bien-_allen volteó pero no los encontro-_-_allen corrio al oceano-_ Lenalee, Lavi! -_gritó, pero sin niguna señal-_.

donde estoy-_lenalee se levantaba-_ todavia tengo agua en la boca-_escupé- _ lavi, allen, miranda, krory, alguien-_se pone de pie-_que es este lugar, no veo a nadie-_la chica comenzaba a preocuparse-_ -_dio un par de vueltas por el lugar y encontró a lavi desmayado-_ lavi!-_corrio hacia el-_ lavi?-_se quedo viendo al joven ya que habia perdido su parche solo le cubria el ojo su cabello-, _lavi, lavi, lavi despierta-_lo movia, pero sin respuesta-,_ no, lavi por favor no, que debo hacer-_lenalee entraba en panico-_ puedo darle respiración de boca a boca, si creo que estaria bien-_la chica se acerco y comenzó a darle respiración despues de 3 minutos lavi despierta-_ p..e..n se que seria mi final, donde estoy-_lavi aun batallaba para hablar-_ lavi gracias a dios despertaste-_lenalee se alegraba-_lenalee, donde estamos como me despertaste-_lavi preguntaba-_bueno creo que estamos en una especie de isla y pues te desperte haciendote respiración de boca a boca-_la chica se sonrojo-_ descuida me salvaste la vida lo que hiciste es lo de menos-_sonrie-_ pero como llegamos aqui-_pregunta-_ por que un niño inmaduro estaba jugando con allen, y gano pero esa ola nos llevo lejos_-lenalee lo miraba fijamente-_oh, con que fui yo, perdon -_reia-_ pero bueno tenemos que descubrir, como regresar-_pensaba-_ lavi_, tu parche...-la chica hablaba-_ cierto lo perdí despues tomaré otro hay que preocuparnos mas por esto-_el chico pensaba-_.

Pasaron horas y a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrio algo.

AA! no se como regresar!-_lavi se estresaba-_lavi.. eso no ayuda-_la chica perdia esperanza-._


	2. Chapter 2

bueno gracias por tomarse, su tiempo, esta vez no escribiré tanto para ir a lo que les interesa.

lavi, tengo frio y esta comenzando a oscurecer, a parte nosabemos donde estamos -_lenalee se preocupaba-_ si, pero pues no se como salir de aqui -_lavi no sabia que hacer-_ mi martillo lo deje junto con mi ropa, y pues tu no traes tus botas oscuras para ir hasta donde estabamos y nadando tardaremos demasiado, podemos morir en el intento, lo único que podemos hacer es que los demas nos encuentren-_lavi miraba el mar-_.

Lenalee!, Lavi! -_seguía gritando allen pero sin respuesta alguna-_ la piraña de lavi, espero que no le este haciendo nada malo a mi preciosa lenalee-_komui como siempre haciendo un teatro frente a todos-_ solo esperemos que no les pasé nada -_miranda se preocupaba-_ lavi, por que!-_krory ya estaba llorando-_ se han dado cuenta ninguno de los dos se ha llevado sus inocencia, estan ahí el martillo de lavi y las botas de lenalee, puede ser como con moyashi(nota: moyashi es un insulto que kanda usa para referirse a allen) que sus inocencias vuelvan a los portadores solo con llamarlas-_kanda analizaba-_ mi nombre es allen, ahora que recuerdo tu cerebro siempre tarda en reaccionar verdad bakanda(nota: bakanda es una palabra que usa allen *baka - idiota kanda*) -_ya se veían llamas de rivalidad entre ellos-_ oigan miren lo que encontré -_krory llamó su atención , pues tenia el parche de lavi en la mano-_ esto es de lavi, su parche-_afirmaba miranda-_ komui, sabes si alguna isla esta cercas de aqui-_allen preguntaba a komui-_ pues quien sabe, pero lo puedo investigar aunque lo decubrieramos tendriamos que ir a buscarlos hasta mañana, mi linda lenalee-_el cientifico comenzaba a llorar otra vez-_ entonces lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta mañana-_reguntaba allen-_ si, pero te aseguró que mañana los encontramos-_intervino kanda-_.

lenalee, deveriamos hacer una fogata creo que pasaremos la noche en este lugar, espera ya se como gokuka kaijin-_lavi tocaba su muslo-_ mierda, ya no tengo el martillo, así seria mucho mas facil el fuego, bueno lo intentaré-_lavi tomó dos piedras y comenzó a frotarlas para que encendieran una chispa_- _-lavi despues de un par de minutos logro encender una fogata, para que no pasaran el frio, especialmente lenalee por el traje de baño que llevaba-_ vamos lenalee, ya esta lista la fogata, lo malo es que para estas horas me será muy dificil conseguir algo de comida, quedate aqui y buscaré algo -_lavi planeaba retirarse pero fue detenido por la mano de lenalee-_ no lavi, así esta bien fue mucho que hicieras la fogata, aparte no tengo hambre de seguro que saldremos de aqui mañana solo quedemonos aqui a esperar-_trataba de convenserlo para que no se alejara de ella-_ esta bien lenalee, alejemos un poco mas la fogata no valla ser que una ola la quiera consumir y pues tenemos que dormir cerca de ella para que no tengamos frio en especial tu que decidiste traer ese traje -_lavi se apenaba-_ si pero pues yo no tenia planeado perderme en un isla fue por eso que me lo traje-_rió la chica de los ojos color violeta-_ ven vengamos aca-_lavi señaló una palmera para que se recostaran los dos-_ bien -_lenalee se recostó e invito a lavi, con la mano a hacer lo mismo-_ no lenalee no es necesario si quieres hago otra fogata y dormimos por separado-_el pelirrojo explicaba-_ no, quiero estar contigo-_lenalee, practicamente lo obligo y lo recosto a su lado abrazando su brazo-_ oh lenalee-_lavi se apenaba, por que los atributos de la chica estaban en contacto con su brazó-_ que pasa lavi-_pregunta lenalee-_ no, no sucede nada, es solo que con esta luz te vez hermosa-_lavi, sonrio humildemente-_ no, nada de eso lavi-_lenalee se apenaba de los alagos del exorcista-_ lenalee,-_lavi se acercaba a ella-_ lavi...-_la chica se aproximaba a su rostro, y ambos se besaron dejando pasar los malos momentos de ese día-_.

vaya que noche tan pesada-_lenalee estaba abriendo los ojos pero notó que lavi no estaba en el lugar-_lavi?, donde estas? -_lenalee se despertaba-_aca lenalee mira lo que tengo-_lavi estaba dorando en el fuego dos pescados-_ jejeje mira lo que pesque en la mañana, uno para cada quien-_lavi reía-_ lavi no tenias por que molestarte tanto-_lenalee se apenaba un poco-_ descuida descuida, no tengo mucha hambre y no dejaria sin comer aparte, solo es en lo que vienen por nosotros -_lavi sonrio para que lenalee comiera-_ bueno muchas gracias lavi-_lenalee comenzó a comer-_.

Bueno komui, ya sabes cuales son las islas-_allen preguntó-_ si lo decurbrí anoche tenemos que recorres dos kilometros en esa dirección-_ komui señalo al este-_pero como sabes que estan ahí-_preguntó krory-_ no, haya hay 4 islas,son las islas mas cercanas, las otras estan a 10 km, pero es imposible que llegaran a ellas, tendrias que haber muerto en el recorrido, mi lenalee-_komui lloraba de nuevo-_ pero como sabremos a cual debemos ir-_preguntaba miranda-_ esperaba que preguntaras eso -_komui reía-_ ven a mi komurin v3-_saltó un robot, pero no de tamaño enorme como usalmente los fabricaba si no de tamaño humano y muy parecido a komui-_ nos dividiremos en 4 equipos, tu allen iras a una isla solo, igual que kanda, mientras krory y miranda van a la tercera isla y yo con komurin v3 iremos a la cuarta isal-_komui explicaba-_ todo esta decididó, pero como viajaremos hasta alla-_krory preguntó-_ pues por eso cree a komurin v3 -_komui rió y todos vieron como su robot se tranformaba en una lancha-_ valla lo que puede hacer komui por lenalee-_a los 4 exorcistas les nacia la gota de sudor en la frente-_ bueno, let´s go, komurin v3-_la lancha comenzó a navegar pos si sola-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya lo terminaré hize el shot solo por una simple razón, se me hace dificil pasar mis dias sin escribir, pues a mi me facina la escritura, y pues me dicen que tengo facilidad para crear historias igual no se si les gusten a ustedes pero si es así, gracias por leerlo y tomarse su tiempo.

Bien aqui estamos enfrente de las 4 islas-_komui señalaba y todos se quedaban asombrados por que las 4 islas eran muy grandes-_ igualmente todos llevan sus golems, podran comuniscarse en caso de que sea necesario, komurin v3 tambien lleva un dispositivo para comunicarse con sus golems sin los encuentran avisar rapidamente-_komui terminó de explicar-_ bueno allen tu ta bajas aqui si los encuentras informanos lo mas rápido-_komui sonrio hacia allen-_ si yo les aviso-_allen dio un salto a la isla-_ _enseguida les informaré si encuentro algo-allen sonrio-_.

Kanda tu bajas aqui-_komui explico-_ tch, todo esto es por las tonterias de lavi y moyashi, mas les vale a ambos que sigan con vida-_kanda comenzó a adentrarse al lugar-_.

-_miranda fue acompañada de krory en la tercera isla-_ bien te informaremos si los encontramos komui-_habló humildemente miranda-_ si, cuenta con nosotros seguro que los encontraremos-_krory sonrió-_ cuentos con ustedes dos-_komui siguió su camino tras una despedida-_.

la cuarta isla me toca a mi, adelante komurin v3 encontremos a mi linda lenalee y a la piraña de lavi-_komui se adentró a la isla sin temor alguno-_.

Lenalee, espero que hoy vengan por nosotros-_la mirada de lavi era seria-_ lo mas probable esque hoy nos esten buscando aunque, bueno eso espero-_lenalee bajaba la mirada-_ decuida lenalee vendrán hoy por nosotros tenlo por seguro-_lavi le sonreía-_ lavi...-_lenalee abrazó a lavi-_ quiero volver a verlos, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo intentando buscarnos-_bajaba la autoestima de lenalee-_ descuida-_lavi la besa-_ todo saldra bien -_sonrio despues de separarse de su rostro-_ lavi, nunca te vallas-_la chica se lanzó sombre lavi-_ lenalee!-_lavi se sonrojaba-_ descuida no haremos nada, pervertido-_la chica de los ojos violeta se reia de lavi, mientras los besaba nuevamente-_ no lo soy, igualmente presiento que pronto saldremos de aqui-_lavi sonrio-._

Lenalee!, Lavi! -_allen gritaba pero sin respuestas aun-_, mira lo que tenemos aqui,-_un akuma salio detras de él-_ clown belt! -_allen movio una de sus vendas para amarrar el akuma y con su clown crown destruirlo-_ por que habria akumas en este lugar, espera lavi!, lenalee!, puede que esten en peligro ninguno de ellos trae sus armas antiakuma-_allen apresuro mucho en su busqueda-_.

Dime nos has visto a un chica de pelo verde, y un pelirrojo con cara de idiota-_hablaba kanda apunto de matar a un akuma-_ no, no es visto nada, o tal vez si, puede que aprevechemos esta oportunidad para asesinar dos exorcistas indefensos-_el akuma reia-_ fueron tus ultimas palabras-_kanda lo destruyo con su mugen-_ significa que en esta isla no estan, estan en otra pero cual será iré con krory y miranda, si moyashi es inteligente irá con komui-_kanda corrió muy rápido-._

Dime donde estan lavi y lenalee-_krory estaba a punto de succionar toda la sangre de un akuma-_ yo no se nada, lo mas probable esque ya esten muertos capas mis compañeros ya los mataron-_el akumo se burlo de krory-_ mala respuesta-_krory destruyo el akuma-_ donde estaran-_miranda preguntaba-_ no lo se, espero que allen y los demas ya tengan alguna respuesta-_en ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de kanda que se escuchava desde el golem de krory-_ krory, no estan aqui, pero al parecer hay akumas que quieren asesinarlos se han dado cuenta de que no traen sus armas, acaso estan en tu isla-_kanda preguntó-_ no tampoco aqui-_contesto krory-_, oigan en mi isla no estaba ninguno de los dos pero un akuma me dijo que venian demasiados a asesinarlos-_allen llegaba un poco agotado-_ allen te sientes bien-_miranda se preocupo-_ si no es nada-_allen insitia-_ eso significa que estan en la isla donde esta komui-_todos se alarmaron-_ kanda te veremos en la cuarta isla nosotros vamos para haya-_allen afirmó-._

Lenalee! donde estas -_gritaba komui-_ komurin, has visto a alguno de los dos-_preguntaba komui a su robot-_ sin respuesta de ninguno_-el robot afirmaba-_ donde estaran-_komui seguía caminando cuando movio un arbusto observo a lenalee arriba de lavi-_ maldita piraña de lavi-_era lo que queria decir komui, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera por que si lo atacaba en ese momento podria salir herida lenalee, el mejor preferiria acabar con el ya cuando estuvieran en casa-_lenalee, no creo que deverias estar arriba de mi-_lavi hablaba-_ no creo que nadie nos vea somos los únicos en esta isla -_lenalee respondía mientras lo besaba-_ tienes algo de razón creo que aun faltan unas horas para que nos encuentren así que tenemos este tiempo libre-_lavi la acercaba mas a él-_ -_mientras komui los veía, obesevaba como su lenalee ya no era la misma que habia cambiado y comforme mas avanzaba planeaba nuevos castigos para lavi y como torturarlo cuando regresaran a casa-_ eres hermosa lenalee -_lavi sonreía-_ nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tus ojos son de amor eso es todo, por cierto esta será la única vez que te vere mas de un día sin tu parche-_la chica le preguntaba-_ puede que algun día me aburra y me lo quite -_lavi la besa nuevamente-_ lavi, te amo -_lenalee le daba poco tiempo para despegarse de su rostro ya que solo se tomaban un par de segundos para continuar con su seción de besos-_ piraña lavi, ya sueltala-_komui lloraba detras de los arbustos junto con su komurin-_ vaya al fin los encontramos exorcistas -_hablaron 10 akumas saliendo detras de la isla-_ akumas?-_lavi los veía-_ maldita sea no tenemos nuestras armas dudo que podamos hacer algo, corre lenalee intentaré deternerlos-_lavi se puso enfrente de ella-_ pero lavi, puedes herirte yo tambien soy una exorcista tambien puedo pelear-_lenalee trataba de convenserlo-_ no digas esas cosas yo estoy aqui los detendré el mayor tiempo posible intenta conseguir ayuda vete-_lavi habló fuerte-_pero lavi-_lenalee lo interrumpia-_ que te vallas! o es acaso que quieres morir aqui-_lavi se molestaba al ver a lenalee opnerse a sus palabras-_ -_lenalee no tuvo mas remedio que apartarse del lugar-_ vaya eres muy valiente que malo que tu valentia no durará mucho ya que sin tu arma es imposible que nos ganes -_los akumas se reían-_ si, pues espero ganar aun así se que no morire contra simples akumas nivel 2 -_lavi aun así se burlaba-_ destrozen a la piraña de lavi akumas jaja-_komui se reía-_ pero deveria ayudarlo dandole su arma aunque lo que le hizo a mi lenalee no tiene perdón tu que piensas komurin v3-_le preguntaba a su robot-_ pues es como usted desee amo-_el robot solo sabia seguir ordenes-_ hermano nos estabas espiando-_lenalee golpeo a su hermano-_ lenalee que bueno que tu estas bien-_komui hizo un drama abrazandola-_ hermano ayuda a lavi -_lenalee lo regañaba-_ pero la piraña de lavi no tiene perdon alguno por lo que te hizo-_komui comenzaba a llorar-_ no me hizo nada hermano dale su arma -_lenalee lo continuaba regañando, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de lavi-_ vaya este exorcista aun puede ponerse de pie despes de esos golpes-_los akumas jugaban con el-_ malditos no me venceran tan facilmente-_lavi se reía-_ hermano ayudalo que esperas-_lenalee comenzaba a llorar-_ clown belt-_un akuma fue sujetado por una venda-_ así que te encontramos lavi-_allen sonreía-_ mugen activate-_kanda desenvainaba su espada-_ inocencia activate-_krory acitbava sus colmillos-_ -_inocencia activate time record-_unos relojes empezaban a rodear a lavi, para curar sus heridas de forma temporal- gracias a todos eso setuvo cerca-_lavi rió y en ese momento su martillo cayo alado de él-_ ten era lo que querias verdad -_komui le sonrió-_ si, esto necesitaba, inocencia activate:nivel 2, gouka kaijin... Hiban!-_una serpiente de llamas devoró a todos los akumas en un solo moviemiento-_.

*Ya de regreso en la orden*.

Fue divertido el viaje-_allen reía-_ si, a mi me gusto mucho me divertí -_krory terminaba-_ lenalee, y que hicieron en la isla todo el tiempo -_miranda preguntaba para provocar a lenalee-_ no hicimos nada solo esperamos a que ustedes llegaran-_lenalee se ponia roja-_ por cierto donde esta lavi-_allen preguntaba-_ no se mi hermano dijo que se vengaria de lavi-_lenalee suspiraba-_ por que se hiria a vengar de lavi que hizó -_krory preguntaba-_ pues.. pues-_lenalee jugaba con sus dedos- _bien les diré acerquense-_todos formaron un circulo incluso el mismo kanda se acerco para escuchar-_ y pues nos vio aciendo eso-_lenalee terminó-_ pues ya veo por que se lo quiere comer vivo-_allen rió y todos lo siguieron-_.

Ya komui dije que lo sentia-_lavi estaba corriendo-_ no es suficiente komurin v3 extermina a la piraña lavi -_un robot enorme le lanzaba rayos a lavi-_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos otra vez pues como siempre yo con ideas y no soporto no escribirlas pero bueno e aqui les volveré a traer mas shots de mi pareja favorita, espero y les guste.

bien komui y cual es la misión -_lavi preguntó-_ pues se cree que esta ciudad hay un akuma posiblemente sea nivel 3 y quiero que tu y lenalee vayan a esa ciudad, nos enviaron imformación y buscaran a esta chica-_mostró una foto-_vaya es linda, pero que tiene -_lavi preguntó-_ella es la que ha visto el akuma les dará la información que necesitan aparte les dará hospedaje en su hogar ella se ofrecio-_komui explica-_ esa es toda la información hermano-_lenalee preguntó-_ si es toda la información ya se pueden retirar tu no lavi espera un poco-_komui lo detuvo-_ si que sucede komui-_lavi preguntó-_ no le pasará nada a mi linda lenalee verdad-_komui lo empezaba a ver con mirada malavada-_ no, no le pasará nada komui te lo juro-_lavi salio corriendo del lugar-_.

Lavi que tanto sabemos de esa chica-_lenalee preguntó-_ pues solo tenemos su foto-_lavi enseño una foto, era una mujer de 18 años aproximadamente su color de pelo era celeste y ojos color acua-_ vaya es linda -_lenalee afirmó-_ si de verdad es hermosa-_lavi habló-_ si hermosa-_lenalee se le quedo viendo fijamente-_ no lenalee no quize decir eso, solo dije lo que pensaba-_lavi se intentaba defender-_ a conque eso piensas de ella pues cuando lleguemos le diré que sean novios-_lenalee estaba celosa-_ lenalee no estes celosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti... bueno mi ojo para ti -_lavi reía-_ no se que quieres amarla y besarla y todo eso, resulta que ya no soy lo suficiente para lavi-_lenalee se molestaba-_ oh vamos lenalee no te pongas así tu sabes que yo no haría nada con ella cuando te tengo a tí-_lavi la intentaba convencer y por la expresión de lenalee parece que lo estaba logrando-_ mas te vale que no planees nada lavi-_lenalee lo amenazaba-_ si veo que haces algo inadecuado, no te besaré en un mes-_la chica se sonrojo-_ esta bien lenalee no haré nada que no quieras-_lavi sonrio y el mismo se interrumpio para besarla-_.

Oye lavi sabes cual es la dirección -_lenalee le preguntó-_ si debe ser en esta calle komui me dijo que era esta pero pues no veo nada, oh mira es esa casa-_lavi señalo-_ si vamos-_lenalee se acerco y toco la puerta pero sin respuesta-_ valla parece que llegamos en mal momento no hay nadie-_lenalee se descepcionó-_ bueno podemos ir a buscarla alfin y acabo la conocemos gracias a esta foto-_lavi sacó la foto-_ pues tienes razón, vamos lavi-_lenalee lo tomó de la mano para buscar a la chica y de pasó ver la ciudad-_ valla donde se abrá metido esa chica, por cierto nos dijeron el nombre-_lavi preguntó-_ si mi hermano me lo dijo, lo tengo anotadó por algún lugar espera-_lenalee revisaba sus bolsillos de la falda-_mira aqui esta, su nombre es Amaki tadashi -_lenalee le explico-_ valla es bonito nombre-_lavi afirmó-_ si, pues si quieres vete con ella-_lenalee se ponia celosa-_ no quise decir eso lenalee lo siento-_lavi se intentaba defender-_ ya te dije lavi lo que va a pasar-_lenalee se lo recordaba-_ si lo se, no haré nada-_lavi suspiró-._

Pasaron horas y no encontrarón a la chica ya se dirijian a una posada para pasar la noche.

valla lenalee pensé que la hiriamos a encontrar pero nuestra suerte no fue buena-_lavi bajaba la cabeza-_ bueno lo intentaremos mañana puede que haya salido de la ciudad-_lenalee sonreía-_ Lavi!-_una chica salto y tomo por la espalda a lavi-_ oye tu quien eres -_lavi preguntó- _espera eres...-_lavi se dió cuenta que fue amaki pero fue interrumpido por sus labios, la chica lo habia besado-_ ...-_lenalee se quedó en silencio-._


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui con la continuación espero y les guste ya que escribo y esta la única forma de interpretarlo, bueno sin mas que decir gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo.

La Misteriosa Amaki 2

-_lenalee se quedó viendo como esa chica llamada amaki besaba a lavi enfrente de ella-_ valla lavi, tus labios saben muy bien-_amaki sonrió-_ que, que te pasa!, por que lo hiciste! -_lavi estaba sonrojado-_ pues eres la primera persona que beso, me gustaria que fuera especial, aparte dicen que los besos robados son mejores-_la chica sonrió-_ ...-_lenalee seguía en silencio observando-_ pero por que lo dices como te atreviste-_lavi tartamudeaba en sus palabras-_ eres muy lindo lavi-kun -_amaki lo abrazó-_ no hay de malo, verdad señora, no son novios verdad-_amaki preguntó amablemente-_ señora?-_lenalee se exalto un poco-_ pues si te vez muy vieja para lavi, el tiene 17 no -_preguntó la chica-_ no te equivocas-_se la quitó de encima-_ yo tengo 19 y lenalee tiene 17 es mas joven que yo-_lavi explicaba-_ pero pues si son novios?, no interrumpo nada verdad-_amaki insistía-_ no no interrumpes nada no tengo ninguna relación con él-_lenalee se molesto y se retiro del lugar-_ que-_lavi se sorprendió-_ que bien, significa que eres un exorcista muy guapo y ademas solteró-_la chica lo abrazó-_ no, espera-_lavi la soltó y fue tras lenalee-_.

-_Un par de calles alfin la pudo alcanzar tomandola de la mano para que se detuviera-_lenalee detende-_lavi estaba algo cansado-_ vete con ella al fin y acabo no hay ninguna relación entre nosotros-_lenalee se molestaba-_ lenalee no digas eso, esas palabras son dolorosas-_lavi bajaba la mirada-_ lavi yo me sentía feliz, ya que habia sido la primera en besarte y la única y tu para mi tambien has sido la única persona que he besado, pero eso se ha roto por culpa de ella-_lavi estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima pero lavi la abrazó-_ lenalee no importa lo que pasé no hay labios como los tuyos-_lavi la tomo mas fuerte-_ -_se acerco para besarla pero en ese momento lenalee volteó el rostro-_ eh?, lenalee sucede algo-_lavi se sorprendió por la acción de lenalee ya que nuca le habia negado un beso-_ te dije que no te involoucraras con esa chica ahora hay resto de ella en ti -_la chica le devio la mirada-_ estas celosa lenalee-_lavi le preguntó-_ no pues no soy celosa es solo que eres mio lavi -_lo abrazó-_ y te lo prometí no te besaré en un mes-_lenalee sonrió-_ lenalee no seas así por que tanto teimpo-_lavi reprocho-_ pues tu te lo ganaste ahora regresemos -_lo tomó de la mano-_.

perdón por la tardanza-_lenalee llego con una sonrisa-_ lamento haberte mentido-_lenalee lo acepto-_ a mi-_preguntó amaki-_ si, pues veras lavi y yo si tenemos una relación para serte sincera el y yo estamos comprometidos-_lenalee sonrió-_ que!_-lavi se sorprendió-_ desde cuando estamos comprometidos-_lavi preguntó-_ acuerdate mi amor mi hermano nos casaría-_lenalee pellisco a lavi para que se diera cuenta-_ ouch, oh cierto ahora que recuerdo lenalee y yo si estamos comprometidos-_lavi finjio una sonrisa-_ que mal pensé que un exorcista tan guapo como tu estaba soltero-_amaki se deprimio un poco-_ oye amaki-_lavi le habló-_ si que sucede-_respondio amablemente-_ dijo lenalee que si tambien la besabas a ella-_lavi jugueteo-_ que, lavi que cosas dices-_lenalee lo golpeo-_ estas segura que dijiste eso-_amaki se acerco a lenalee-_ no yo nunca dije ese tipo de cosas-_lenalee terminó de hablar, pero al momento de terminar fue besada por amaki-_ no, nunca te dije que lo hicieras!-_lavi se quedó con la boca abierta tras ver esa escena-_ que tiene esta chica-_lenalee pensó mientras la chica estaba en contacto con sus labios que hasta ese momento solo habia tocado lavi-_ me gustaron mas los labios de lavi, aunque no besas mal chica-_fue lo único que dijo amaki tras separar sus labios de lenalee-_ ...-_lenalee estaba sin palabras-_ por que lo hiciste amaki?-_lavi la regañaba-_ pues tu me lo dijiste, pense que si querias que lo hiciera, vaya ya es tarde que les parece si vamos a mi casa-_amaki sonrió-_ si, claro adelantate te alcanzaremos-_lavi intento sonreir-_ lavi por que le dijiste que lo hiciera-_lenalee molesta cacheteo a lavi-_ que yo nunca le dije que lo hiciera de verdad-_lavi atendia su golpe que le dejo la mejilla roja-_ pues que asco hay restos de esa chica en mi-_lenalee escupía-_ descuida lenalee ahora ambos emos besado a dos personas-_lavi se excusaba-_ si pero al menos tu besaste dos chicas, yo una chica y un chico eso esta mal-_lenalee se sonrojaba-_ pues espero que termine esta misión pronto me comienzo a desperar-_lavi suspiro-._

El plan esta saliendo justo como lo pensé hermano-_amaki hablaba con otra persona-_ pues si vamos pasame los restos de ambos -_ese hombre habló-_ si esta bien -_amaki beso a esa persona-_ vaya si lo puedo sentir ahora comienza el plan que haremos primero-_el hombre preguntó-_ pues primero quiero divertirme con lavi-_amaki sonrió pero su figura comenzaba a cambiar-_ entonces haré lo mismo-_tambien su figura comenzó a cambiar hasta hacer una figura excata de lavi-_ bien no me gusta mucho esta forma pero si esta es la favorita de lavi me tendré que acostumbrar-_habló amaki pero su figura cambiado a una replica de lenalee- _bien vamos mi querido hermano yamoto, o quiero decir lavi-_amaki sonrió-_ dijiste que habia un akuma en este lugar pero nunca dijiste que eran dos y mucho menos que eramos nosotros amaki o quiero decir lenalee-_yamotó terminó pero tambien pudo modificar su voz para que fuera la de lavi-_.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya con la siguiente parte espero y les guste

La Misteriosa Amaki 3

bien hermano no tenemos por que perrder tiempo vamonos-_amaki con la forma de lenalee salio del lugar-_ vaya realmente le gusta ese chico-_yamoto no fue tras lenalee queria perder tiempo-_.

hola lavi-_habló una supuesta lenalee-_ ah lenalee, no has visto a amaki-_preguntó-_ no, no la he visto-_respondió de una forma extraña-_ por cierto lenalee, por que no traes abrochada tu chaqueta-_lavi se sonrojo-_ pues tengo algo de calor-_se excuso-_ puede que este en su casa vamos-_le sonrió-_ si no hay problema vamos-_lavi comenzó a caminar-_ lavi eres tan guapo-_la tomo del brazó y comenzó a caminar alado de él-_.

donde se abra metido amaki-_caminaba yamoto aun con la forma de lavi-_ oh lavi, que bueno que te encontré-_habló la verdadera lenalee-_ como sabre si es la chica o mi hermana, no si fuera mi hermana me daria cuenta facilmente -_yamoto_ _habló en su mente_- si que sucedé lenalee-_yamoto habló-_ no has visto a esa odiosa de amaki-_lenalee se molesto un poco-_ no, no la he visto para nada-_el respondió normalmente-_ pues ha de estar en la casa, iré a buscarla-_lenalee se dió media vuelta-_ de seguro esta en la casa amaki dijo que se iba a divertir con el chico deseguro elijio la casa para hacer sus cosas devo detenerla-_yamoto pensó-_ detente-_la detuvo con una mano y la beso-_ oh lavi de donde vino ese beso, recuerda que no te iba a besar-_lenalee se sonrojo-_ no me ibas a besar por que-_yamoto preguntó-_ no te hagas tonto lavi, por dejar que te besará amaki-_lenalee se enojo un poco-_ oh lo siento, ven vayamos a buscar por otro lado no estan en la casa-_yamoto se dió media vuelta-_ como sabes que no esta ahí-_lenalee preguntó-_ hace 5 minutos antes de entcontrarte fui ahí-_el se excuso-_ bien vamos por otro lado-_lenalee sonrio y lo tomo de la mano-._

Hola hay alguien aqui-_lavi abrio la puerta preguntando-_ parece que no hay nadie -_se adentró a la casa-_ lavi-_lenalee cerró la puerta-_ lavi -_se acerco a lavi con la idea de coquetearle-_ lenalee te veo muy diferente desde hace tiempo-_lavi se sonrojaba-_ que hay de mal en mi lavi, ya no te gusto -_la chica lo beso fuertemente moviendo su lengua de un lado al otro en la boca de lavi, se le hizo extraño a lavi, lenalee nunca habia negado un beso de esa manera pero era penosa al momento de hacerlo-_no se supone que estaba castigado lenalee-_lavi preguntó-_ por que hiria a castigarte-_la supuesta lenalee preguntó-_ pues por besar a amaki-_lavi respondió-_ eso dejemoslo en el pasado lavi-_amaki lo tiro en un sillon-_ ahora quiero todo contigo lavi-_se acerco a el-_ lenalee, no podemos estamos en medio de una misión no podemos hacer eso-_lavi se sonrojaba-_ hacer que lavi-_la chica le coqueteaba-_ nada de lo malo-_lavi volteo la mirada-_ esto no es malo solo expresamos nuestro amor-_la chica se puso enfrente de el para besarlo nuevamente-_ lenalee algo raro te pasa, desde cuando me isinuas cosas, o alguna razón para coquetarme en estos momentos-_lavi la detuvo-_ es solo lavi, que te amo y quiero demostrarte mi amor de la mejor manera posible -_la chica lo abrazo-_ creo que esta prenda es inutil-_amaki se quito la chaqueta-_ lenalee que estas haciendo -_lavi se sonrojaba-_ nada de lo que no quieras que haga-_la chica te puso enfrente de él y comenzó a besarlo fuertemente-_ lenalee... tienes algo dime que es-_el chico no podia hablar bien por los besos de amaki-_ no tengo nada lavi solo quiero estar contigo-_amaki lo recostaba y ponia encima de el-_lenalee no podemos hacer esto aqui-_lavi se intentaba separar de ella-_no me digas nada de eso-_la chica sonreia de manera extraña-_ solo quiero estar con mi lavi-_ponia su dedo en el pecho de lavi moviendolo en circulos-_ lenalee, esto no esta bien tenemos que buscar a amaki-_lavi se sonrojaba-_ si , solo te preocupas por ella-_amaki se molestaba para mejorar su actuación-_no es eso, es solo que no debemos hacer esto-_lavi explicaba-_ oye lavi-_la chica hablaba infatilmente-_ sucede algo-_lavi se distrajo un poco-_ cres que... no mejor no-_amaki se ponia roja-_ dime que es lenalee-_lavi insitió-_no se si decirte -_amaki se resistia-_oh vamos lenalee dime no creo que sea nada malo-_lavi sonrió-_crees que mi pechos son grandes-_la chica tomó las manos de lavi y las puso en ella-_ lenalee no me preguntes eso-_lavi se sonrojo a un nivel muy alto-_ esque los he sentido raros y necesitaba una opnión-_amaki lo provocaba-_ no lenalee yo no puedo responder eso-_lavi quitó las manos-_ dime lavi por favor -_la chica la coqueteo volviendo a tomar sus manos y poniendolas en ella-_ lenalee que no, yo nunca podré responder eso-_lavi lo negaba con la cabeza para ocultar lo apenado que estaba en ese momento tratabdo de quitar las manos nuevamente-_ lavi, respondeme-_amaki lo provocaba aun mas-_ no detente lenalee-_lavi intentaba quitar las manos pero era interrumpido por los labios de la supuesta lenalee-_ lavi respondé por favor-_amaki jugaba con el chico-_ lenalee desde cuando eres así yo no recuerdo que tu fueras así-_lavi se apenaba-_ siempre he sido así lavi en el fondo-_amaki tomaba las manos de lavi y las intentaba poner por debajo de la ropa-_ no lenalee dentente-_lavi intentaba quitar las manos pero cada que lo hacia amaki lo besaba dejandolo sin aliento-._

No la veo por ningun lado, tu no la vez lavi-_lenalee volteaba a todos lados buscandola-_ no para nada-_yamoto respondía-_ tal vez ya regreso a la casa-_lenalee interrumpio-_ no dudo que este ahí-_yamoto entraba en panico-_ lavi creo que si esta ahí y me lo estas ocultando-_lenalee lo miro fijamente, mientras caminaba hacia la casa-_ espera lenalee detente-_yamoto caminaba pra alcanzarla-_ no lavi, iré hacia haya-_lenalee entró en la calle de la casa y apreto el paso-_ detente-_le intento tomar la mano pero no la alcanzó-_ amaki estas aqui-_lenalee abrio la puerta pero lo único que vio fue a dos personas iguales a ella y lavi casi teniedo relaciones-_ lenalee!-_el verdadero lavi se exalto-_ lo siento lavi fue bueno mientras duró-_amaki encima de lavi tenia una cuchilla en la mano-_ lavi, ella es amaki cuidado-_justo cuando lenalee lo iba adefender yamoto la tomo de la mano-_ lo siento señorita este es otro caso-_yamoto tomo su verdadera forma de akuma y estaba a punto de atacar a lenalee-._


	7. Chapter 7

Bien gracias por toamrse el tiempo en leerlo, igualmente lo estaré actulizando lo mas que pueda espero que les guste el cap

La Misteriosa Amaki 4

Cuidado lenalee-_lavi le grito para que volteara-_ lo siento mi querido lavi, tu tienes tu propia pelea-_amaki lo beso para que volteara-_ ahora muere!-_amaki tomo la daga para encajarsela en el pecho de lavi-_ Shin-_lavi grito para que su martillo se alargara y lo sacara de ese lugar-_ lo siento amaki pero no estoy dispuesto a morir ahora-_lavi reía-_ valla eres rápido lavi, pero por que huyes de mi es acaso que ya no me amas-_amaki volvio a tomar la forma de lenalee-_no me convenceras amaki-_lavi se defendía-_ gokua kaijin: Hiban-_lavi gritó y de su martillo surgió una sepiente en llamas-_.

Divirtamonos señorita, yo desde un principio no me gustaba la forma del chico-_yamoto tomó su verdadera forma-_ pero en fin igual te asesinaré,-_reía sarcasticamente-_inocencia, activate-_las botas oscuras de lenalee comenzaron a activarse-_ pelea niña_-yamoto la provocaba-_ no me lo digas por que te asesinaré de un solo golpe-_lenalee estaba molesta-_ esta bien niña aslo-_yamoto se puso enfrente de ella con los brazos abiertos-_ matame de un golpe te lo dejo libre el camino-_se burlaba de ella-_ lo siento, pero me provocaste-_lenalee dio una patada atravesando el estomago del akuma-_ maldita, como pudiste-_el akuma escupió sangre-_ igual, sabia que mi destino era la muerte-_el akuma cayo al suelo y exploto-_.

Lavi, no huyas de mi por favor-_amaki tranformada en lenalee povocaba al chico-_ detente alejate de mi-_lavi hacia sellos de fuego pero parecia como si no apuntara-_ lavi, que te sucede, por que no usas bien los sellos de fuego-_lenalee le preguntó-_ he alterado la mente de lavi, ya no sabe si yo soy lenalee o no-_amaki se reía-_ pues yo te destruiré así no habra ningun problema-_lenalee activava su inocencia-_ no te lo recomiendo lenalee, puedes destruirme pero no te aseguro que la mente de lavi, vuelva a la normalidad, puedes matarme pero por matarme te tomaria a ti como el akuma y a mi como una difunta lenalee-_amaki se reía-_lavi reacciona, yo soy lenalee no ella, tu puedes salirte de su hechizo solo concentrate-_lenalee le gritaba-_ no puedo matar a lenalee quien es lenalee, ella es el akuma o es ella, no quiero equivocarme-_preguntas que no salian de la mente de lavi-_ oye yo te puedo decir cual es cual-_se escucho una voz en la mente de lavi-_ deak-_lavi se preguntó-_ si soy yo, dejame esta pelea a mi, y veras que no me equivocaré-_deak lo intentaba convencer-_ no deak, no confiare en ti-_lavi se oponia-_ bueno asesina a lenalee por error-_deak lo provocaba-_ deak, solo será esta pelea-_lavi preguntó-_ si, no haré nada mas-_deak sonrio de mala manera-_ es toda tuya esta batalla-_lavi cedió su mente-_ lavi, no me ataques por favor-_amaki seguía jugando con lavi, pero fue sorprendida por un ataque por la espalda-_ lo siento señorita pero yo no soy lavi-_deak sonrió-_ a que te refieres-_amaki se quedo soprendida pero fue devorada por el fuego del sello-_ bien tonto, te lo devuelvo-_deak rió-_ no puedo creer que le haya pedido ayuda a deak-_lavi pensó pero llego lenalee rápidamente-_ lavi, como hiciste para deshacerte de su encanto-_la chica preguntó-_ solo me concentre bien lenalee-_lavi no quizo dar respuestas-_.

*ya devuelta en la orden*

lavi una pregunta-_lenale le habló-_ si que duda tienes-_lavi respondió amablemente-_ que estabas haciendo con ese akuma, semi desnudo en un sillon-_lenalee se puso celosa-_ que lenalee, no estabamos haciendo nada, creí que eras tu, me estaba seduciendo yo no hize nada-_lavi se excusaba-_eres un pervertido, lo que hiciste con un akuma-_lenalee se sonrojaba-_ no lenalee te juro que no hiciste nada, y tu que hiciste con el otro akuma de seguro lo besaste-_lavi se defendía-_ si, lo bese pense que eras tu pero minimo no estaba encima de el y yo sin la chaqueta-_lenalee se molestaba-_ lenalee te juro que no hize nada-_lavi bajaba la cabeza-_ descuida tonto, se que no hiciste nada-_lenalee le levanto la mirada y lo beso-_ lenalee, _no se supone que era un mes-lavi se sorprendió-_ si pero no lo se necesito quitarme sabor de akuma de los labios-_lenalee rió para volverlo a besar-._


	8. Chapter 8

**"La Cita Perfecta" 1**

Ya eran las 10:00 en punto, mañana sería un día muy especial, bueno... la verdad debe de ser un día muy importante para mi por que hoy invitaré a lenalee a un cita, espero y todo salga perfecto tal y como lo tengo planeado solo hay un problema...-_el joven lavi se quedo en silencio absoluto_- no se como decircelo! -_puso sus manos en la cabeza y gritó_- _pasó algo lavi-kun -entró algo angustiada miranda a la habitación_- no... -_rie el chico_- bueno... -_tragó saliba-_ miranda.. quiero pedirte un consejo-_el chico habló sinceramente-_ que sucedió lavi-kun?!-_la exorcista de inmediado se sonrojo y exalto a la vez-_no, no es nada serio es solo... que quiero invitar a lenalee a salir y no se como, me podrías dar un consejo-_sonrió lo mas humilde posible-_ vaya lavi-kun... no soy muy buena dando estos consejos...-_miranda comenza a mirar a las paredes buscando una respuesta-_ pues... tu no has salido con kuro-chan?, si es así como paso?-_lavi comenzó a pensar-_ lavi! -_miranda se ruborizo de manera muy intensa-_ krory y yo, fue algo gracioso -_miranda rió despreocupadamente-_ la verdad, fué que cuando me invito, sus flores se marchitaron, sus chocolates estaban amargos y olvido el oso de peluche en la tienda-_miranda narró la trágica historia-_ es enserio lo que dices miranda? -_lavi no podía creer lo que escuchaba-_ si.. pero pensando en tu consejo... tu deberias saber que cosas le gustan a lenalee, piensa romanticamente.. el consejo que te puedo dar sería...-_sonó la alarma del reloj de miranda-_ vaya es tardé ! -_comenzó a alterarse rapidamente-_ lo siento lavi-kun mañana hablamos tengo que irme...-_la exorcista salió corriendo del lugar-_.  
Vaya ahora como haré para invitar a lenalee a salir...-_lavi pensaba para si mismo mientras iba a la biblioteca-_ lo tengo!, buscaré un libro de amor en la biblioteca de seguro encontraré algo que me sirva ahí-_llegó al lugar prometido y abrió la puerta, la infidad de libros del lugar, lavi no sabia por donde empezar así que busco y busco y encontró uno en particular-_ lavi, que estas buscando?-_en ese momento lenalee lo encontró en la biblioteca-_ eh!, no es nada-_lavi sin pensarlo lanzó el libro que traía en las manos-_ que arrojaste?-_la chica de verdad estaba confundida-_ nada es solo que yo...-_lavi comenzaba a sonrojarse algo extraño en los bookman-_ algo ocultas lavi... dimelo-_lo tomo de la bufanda y lo jaló hacía ella_- bien lenalee... yo queria preguntarte algo-_lavi comenzaba a tartamudear-_ lavi... te noto algo tenso, estas bien?-_lenalee se preocupaba-_ estoy bien!... solo que yo...Lenalee-_la tomó de los hombros-_ sucede algo lavi, estas muy rojo-_lenalee igual comenzaba a sonrojarse-_ quieres salir conmigo mañana?-_lavi habló con fuerza y mucha sinceridad, pero sus mejillas no bajaban el tono de rojo-_ eh?!... lavi yo-_lenalee se sonrojaba mucho-_ lo se... llevamos tiempo siendo pareja y no se como pedirte que salgamos...-_lavi suspiro-_ claro, me encantaría salir contigo lavi-_lenalee sonrió-_ es enserio? -_lavi no creía lo que escuchaba-_ claro lavi, solo tendré que decirle a mi hermano-_suspiró-_ pero...-_lenalee lo tomo del cuello y lo besó-_ claro, me encantaría salir contigo lavi, bien entonces mañana nos vemos lavi, hoy estoy muy ocupada solo queria verte un momento-_lenalee sonrió y salió de la biblioteca con un aura muy alegre-_ vaya...-_lavi recojió el libro que lanzó al suelo-_ ella me dijo que si... pero ahora tengo un enorme problema... que haré con la cita!?-_lavi de nuevo rascaba su cabeza en busca de una respuesta-_.  
Cita?!, no nunca he tenido una-_allen llenaba su boca de alimento mientras hablaba con lavi-_ lo se, la verdad estoy muerto, no se que haré mi primera cita con lenalee y no que hacer con ella-_lavi se dejaba caer en la mesa-_ baka usagi-_kanda llegaba a la mesa con su mirada fria y amenazadora-_ yuu, necesito un consejo-_lavi buscaba desesperadamente la respuesta que no sabia a quien le preguntaba-_ un consejo?_-kanda aun no sabía de lo que hablaba-_ mañana tendré mi primera cita con lenalee y no se que hacer-_lavi no levantaba la mirada de la mesa-_ yo creo que sería bueno que le compraras comida a las chicas les encanta la comida-_allen con esfuerzos podía hablar mientras seguía comiendo-_ las chicas no son así moyashi-_kanda lo amenazó con la mirada- _yo no se de ese tipo de cosas, tu solo piensa lo que crees que lenalee necesite y hazlo_-kanda levanto su plato de la mesa y se fué-_ buen consejo, pero aun no se lo que lenalee pudiera necesitar!, bah me iré a dormir necesito pensar mas las cosas-_lavi se paró de la mesa-_ comida tu sabes que las chicas aman comer y las lenalee-_allen se paró para ir a pedir otra ronda de platos-_.  
Vaya-_lavi se dejó caer en su litera con el libro que consiguió en las manos-_ espero que me ayudes señor libro amoroso por que necesito ayuda urgente -_lavi abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras se quedaba dormido-_.


	9. Chapter 9

**"La Cita Perfecta" 2**

no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido -_suspiraba lavi tras levantarse de su largo sueño-_ que hora será...-_con la poca visibilidad que tenia miró el reloj-_... parace que es temprano...espera!-_abrió bien su ojo para ver el reloj-_ ya es medio día como pude dormir tanto!... mi cita con lenalee!-_saltó de su litera y abrió la puerta corriendo pero sin ver choco con lenalee-_ que dolor!, ... lenalee!-_lavi se sorprendió-_ lavi lamento interrumpirte-_ella se rió-_ lo lamento tanto lenalee-_lavi le ayudo a levantarse-_ estas bien?-_el se sonrojo un poco-_ estoy bien lavi, solo queria ver como estabas-_ella se sonrojó levemente-_ pues iba a buscarte, para saber a que hora saldriamos-_lavi sonrió-_ pues... yo...-_lenalee comenzaba a sonrojarse-_ te parece bien las 16:00?-_ella le sonrió amablemente-_ si, claro, iré a asearme te iré a buscar a esa hora-_lavi tomo del rostro a la chica y la beso-_ ...-_lenalee se sonrojo mucho tras el acto de lavi-_ esta bien yo haré lo mismo, nos vemos mas tarde lavi-_ella comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación-_ vaya...-_lavi se le quedaba viendo mientras salía de su vista-_ lenalee es tan hermosa...-_se quedó viendo hasta que entró en shock-_ no he comprado nada para ella y le dije a las 16:00!.-_lavi salió corriendo de la orden para ir a comprar a la ciudad cosas que le podrían gustar a lenalee-_.  
disculpe venía a comprar unas rosas-_lavi entró a una floreria de la ciudad-_ que clase de rosas buscas chico-_salió del aparador una chica-_ pues... yo necesito 12... no 24 rosas-_lavi sonrió-_ 24?... acaso son para su enamorada?-_la chica de la floreria comenzó a reir-_ emm esto... yo...-_lavi se sonrojo mucho-_ si-_logró acertar-_ entonces toma-_la chica le dió las rosas y lavi salió del lugar para ir a otra tienda-_ quiero ese oso de peluche por favor-_lavi señalo uno grande-_ enseguida joven-_el señor comenzó a bajarlo-_no espero, prefiero ese conejo de ahí-_señalo un conejo rosa con un parche en el ojo-_ este es genial -_lavi salió corriendo hacia otra tienda- _quiero esta-_el joven eligio una caja muy grande de chocolates-_ pero disculpe señor...-_lavi algo sonrojado logró hablar-_ que sucede joven-_el hombre de la tienda pregunto-_ podria ponerle en el frente de la caja "Te Amo Lenalee" -_lavi se sonrojo un poco mas-_ enseguida-_el hombre se llevó la caja y despues de unos minutos se la entregó-_bien...-_lavi salió de todas sus compras-_ que bien ya tengo todo solo necesito arreglarme, pero primero veré que hora es-_el joven miro el reloj del pueblo-_ que?! no es cierto ya son las 15:00 tengo que ver a lenalee en 1 hora, vamos maso vuela de lo mas rápido-_lavi se dirijió a la orden regresando a lugar aproximadamente a las 15:30-_ si alguien me ve que entró con esto será sospechoso-_lavi estaba en la entrada principal y corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación pero antes se topo con alguien-_ lavi... a donde te dirijias?-_komui lo logró encontrar a unos metros de su habitación-_ estaba tan cerca-_lavi suspiro-_ lo siento komui tengo prisa_-lavi intento caminar pero fue detenido de nuevo-_ pues para quien son tus regalos lavi... no serán para lenalee?-_komui lo comenzó a ver con malicia-_ no para nada-_lavi se sonrojo y dió unos pasos para atras-_ así que si lo son... -_komui quedo en silencio-_ komurin... ataca!-_un robot enorme destruyo una pared y le quito su martillo a lavi para despues comenzar a perseguirlo-_ no, no no-_lavi comenzó a correr del robot pero este alcanzó a destruirle el ramo de flores-_ nos mis flores...-_lavi sentía desilución- _no te perdonaré!-_lavi se enfurecio y logro quitarle su martillo al robot para despues destruirlo con sello de fuego para su suerte el mismo fuego hizo que los chocolates se derritieran-_ mis chocolates -_lavi se tiro al suelo-_ mi robot -_komui salió volando junto con los restos de su komurin-_ mi conejo-_al pequeño conejo que lavi habia comprado ya se le habia roto una oreja y se le habia caido su parche-_ esto esta mal-_miro el reloj de la orden y ya eran las 17:30-_ es tardisimo lenalee de seguro se molesto-_lavi como estaba corrió hacia la entrada principal y vió a lenalee casi dormida en la entrada principal-_lenalee lo lamento tanto, me pasaron tantas cosas-_lavi estaba cansado de tantas cosas que le habian pasado-_lavi estas hecho un desastre-_la chica portaba una falda azul con medias blancas una blusa rosa con un sueter tambien azul-_ lenalee... te vez preciosa-_lavi se sonrojó-_ no es cierto-_lenalee respondio de la misma manera-_ parece que tu no te cambiaste el uniforme-_ella rió levemente-_ es solo que pasaron cosas lenalee-_lavi suspiro-_ que sucedió lavi?-_lenalee inmediatamente se preocupo-_ pues... fuí a comprar tus regalos, 24 rosas, pero komurin las destruyó, una caja enorme de chocolates pero se derrietieron cuando detruí el robot y este amigo-_le mostró el conejo-_ pero tambien fue dañado por la explosión y para variar llegó tarde, todo esto fue un desastré yo solo queria una linda cita contigo-_lavi se dejo caer en el suelo-_ lavi, sabes que a mi solo me vasta con verte, entiendo que te hayan pasado todo este tipo de cosas, yo solo quiero estar contigo-_lenalee le sonrió amablemente, en ese momento una nota calló del abrigo de lavi-_ que es esto-_lenalee lo tomó del suelo-_ "Lenalee, la verdad nunca he escrito este tipo de cosas, sinceramente no sabría como expresarme, pero si de algo quieres estar segura es de que te amo, que tu eres simplemente todo para mi, eres una chica que he conocido de hace 3 años pero apesar del tiempo que nos conocemos, me he enamorado de ti como no tienes idea, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo, gracias por nuestro primer beso, gracias por darme tu amor, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida, gracias por ser parte de tu mundo, gracias por dejarme hacerte feliz, esta lista no terminaría nunca, pero quiero que sepas que no importa la situacion en la que estemos siempre te amaré y siempre podras contar conmigo apra lo que quieras, te protegeré hasta que de mi último aliento, estaré contigo hasta que tu quieras, nunca te dejaré sola en este mundo, por que tu no me has dejado solo ahora me toca a mi hacerte compañia y siempre estar juntos... Te Ama Lavi"_ -lenalee en ese momento dejó caer una lagrima y solo abraso a lavi-_ gracias lavi este es el mejor regalo que alguien me podria dar-_lenalee se lo tomó del rostro para despues besarlo-_ te amo lavi-_lenalee sonrió -_ yo tambien te amo lenalee-_lavi le devolvió la sonrisa para tambien besarla-.  
_Buenos dias lenalee-_lavi la abraso por la espalda-_ buenos dias lavi-_ella lo tomo de las manos-_ y como has estado...-_lavi la miró bien-_oye ese es el conejo que te di?-_lavi se soprendió cuando se lo vió en las manos-_ si, lo pude arreglar le cosi su oreja y tiene un nuevo parche-_se lo mostró-_ me recuerda mucho a una persona muy especial para mi y por eso siempre lo llevó conmigo-_lenalee abrazo al animal de peluche-_ a quien te recuerda lenalee-_lavi pregunto juguetonamente-_ me recuerda mucho a la persona que amo-_lenalee sonrió-_ y quien es esa pers...-_lavi no pudo terminar su frase ya que lenalee lo interrumpió con sus labios-_ eres tu lavi, te amo-_lenalee lo abrazo-_ gracias por hacerme feliz lenalee-_lavi en ese momento tambien la abrazó fuertemente-._


End file.
